JxN
by LunarMother1103
Summary: Jack meets a young woman who can see him. ((sorry i suck at summaries))


((Disclaimer: I do not own Rise of the Guardians or Jack Frost. and i'm sorry for any and all OOC.))

((Another note i want to put here is this isn't going to hold any other character from Rise of the Guardians. This is the 2nd Fanfiction. I do hope you enjoy. This is a one shot. However i do plan on making a series later ft Jack x Same Oc in this one. Her name is Japanese because it feels weird putting an english one plus the name namine is what i rp with often.))

JxN.

Namine Tsuki ran in the park playing with the children she looked after. The wind started to blow harder than normal, settling shortly after. "How strange" the black haired woman proclaimed. The eldest child of the three ran up to her smiling "JACKS COMING!". Slightly confused, for she hadn't made a playdate nor had their parents informed her of one she asked "Who is Jack sweetie?" The boy looked at her as though she had grown a second head "Jack Frost" he stated as though it were common knowledge. She chuckles to herself at the child's innocents. "Jack Frost you say? Is he going to nip at all our noses?" The boy looked at her like she was dumb but then smiled "You don't believe in him do you." It wasn't a question really. She looked at the boy in shock "Ok mister smarty pants if Jack is real describe him to me." He thinks hard for a moment "Well he has white hair and blue eyes." She smiles and playfully wrinkles her nose. "So he's an old man," she states. "No he looks to be the same as you Miss Nami, His skin is really pale and he wears a blue hoodie like mine, well mine is really like his," he smile, "and he likes to play. We have snowball fights alot when he's around." She smiles softly easily believing almost anything "Okay kid i'm sold he's real, but sadly for you and your sisters it's getting to chilly to be out with just a sweater on, so we need to head back to my place and put on coats and then we can come back." She straightens herself up and calls for the boys sisters to come along as they walk across the street to her apartment to get coats just as the wind picks back up.

Ten minutes later they head back out into now snowing day. She looked at the sky astonished the whether hadn't said anything about snow today, only in her mind, confirming what the boy had said of Jack Frost's existence. As she looks toward the park she see's a young man standing barefoot in the snow with a pile of snowballs by his side. The children run in excitement "JACK!" He turns toward them smiling and notices the woman staring in shock at him. "Well guys you did it. You finally made yourselves look crazy." he chuckled. The boy looked back at his caregiver "Miss Namine are you ok?" She suddenly came back to reality "Y-yeah I'm fine. S-so this is Jack Frost?" Jack's view snapped to her as he heard this then he looks down to the boy "Wait, Can she see me?" Jacks gaze once again on her as she nods. "Y-yes, yes I can." Jack's shock quickly turned to excitement "She can really see me?" Namine becoming slightly annoyed having just answered him, which should have been a clear indicator that she could indeed see and even hear him, snapped, "Yes i can see you and i can hear you for that matter. So I would like you to stop talking as though i can not." Jack chuckles slightly. "Well sorry princess for being in disbelief for a moment its not often i get adults believing in me." Her eye twitches slightly "Please don't call me princess." Grinning wickedly "Heh what ever you say princess." Laughing at her angered face. She growls picking up a snow ball chucking it arsenalat his head as he laughed. The ball of soft frozen water hits him in the mouth and he begins spitting out snow. The children stare in shock as Namine begins laughing, then they begin giggling. "So thats how you want to play?" Jack says before throwing his own snowball at her hitting her in the chest his aim off due to the snow still in his face. "OUCH!" She groans "You don't hit a woman in the chest." He blinks seeing as she was in true pain. "I-I'm sorry." He was flustered. She took his moment of distraction. "Attack!" at her words the children started to assult the spirit with his own arsenal of snowballs. He falls begging for mercy "I SURRENDER!" he screams as he laughs. The children dog pile on him laughing hysterically. Namine laughs "All right kiddo's off him." They all whine and get off him. She offers him her hand "Truce?" He takes her hand and pulls her into the snow beside him laughing. She laughs as well and pulling herself up coming face to face with him. Her heart skipped a beat as she began blushing. His blue eyes sparkle as he stares into her violet ones he blushes as well. "Come on lets play" one of the girls exclaim. They clear their throat as Namine stands dusting off the snow. Jack stands throwing a snow ball at the girl, restarting the on slot of snowballs.

Two hours had past as Namine smiles. "Alright dearies its time to head inside your parents will be here in about ten mins and you need to drink some hot coco to warm you up some "Jack would you like to come in for a minute?" He looks around. "Sure." He smiles and follows them inside. She removes the children's coats and makes the hot coco. handing the children theirs and offers Jack a cup he looks at it curiously. "You drink it," she says chuckling. "I know that, but i doubt i can even drink that." She smiles softly "You'll never know unless you try." He smiles and nods taking the cup and attempting a sip, surprised he tastes the chocolate. "Wow, oh wow. That's good." he smiles and guzzles it down. his pale skin turns into a warm color. The children and Namine laugh as his skin returns to its normal hue. Suddenly a knock is heard on the door. "Coming." Namine quickly opens the door and the kids run to greet their parents. After they depart Namine turns to go back to the kitchen only to bump into Jack's chest as she does. "Oh you snuck up on me!" She says startled "Sorry I don't really need to walk. So i don't make much sound." She nods while smiling. "Ok well then," she realized she was still in his personal space and jumps back "S-sorry." She blushes as he looks confused "For what?" She shakes her head. "Nothing." She walks around him to and resumes to the kitchen. He follows her. "What do you do now that the children are gone?" He looks at her with a bored expression. "I watch a movie and just be boring." she chuckles. He groans "Oh come on a woman who can believe in Jack Frost and play in the snow like you do can't seriously be boring." She laughs "Yes i very much am." He looks bored. "Well then," he floats before her smiling mischievously. "You know you know my name and i have heard yours but we haven't been formally introduced to each other." She looks at him curiously "My name is Namine Tsuki, Its a pleasure to meet you." He smiles nips her nose. She covers her nose glaring "Damn it, What did you do that for?" He blinked laughing "Oh foul mouth when no kiddies are around?" She bats him away "Seriously why did you bite my nose?" He laughs "I didn't bite it I nipped it." She rolls her eyes. "Ha-ha you are very funny." She walks around him after popping popcorn and sits on her couch, turning on a movie she had yet to see. He purses his lips and sits by her bored again.

After the movie ends Jack no longer seemed bored and was raving about the movie "Oh wow and that was amazing!" he was squatted on the couch slightly jumping up and down. She laughs at him "Well if you wish to stay here and watch another movie if you want but I'm going to bathe." She stands after putting on another movie. Jack's eyes followed the woman as she walked up her stairs starting her bath. She smiles at the warm feeling. "This is going to be so nice after a long day in the cold." She strips down her clothes unaware of a peeping tom outside her bathroom door as she slid into the warmth of her bath "Mmm."

*He had heard water running up stairs and grew curious. He went up the stairs toward the sound. The door was cracked as he looked inside. Seeing the woman who actually could see him testing the water he watches as she lifts her shirt above her head. Showing off her sleek body. Her pants were removed next showing her toned legs. Only standing in her underwear. He started to turn away till he saw her hands go to the clasp of her bra. He blushed as he licked his lips in anticipation. Her breasts were large for her body. She slips her fingers into her panties and slides down her plump butt. She tosses them away. His eye roam down her body as a feeling overcomes him that he hadn't felt in 500 years. His breath hitches when he hears her moan as she slips her body into the warmth of the water.

She set back relaxing and shivers slightly suddenly realizing she was being watched due to the temperature of the room she looks around for Jack but doesn't see him. She sinks deeper into her bath still scanning the room till she sees the in the door way Jack watching her. "Jack what the hell!" She jumps up wrapping a towel around herself. He falls back surprised. "S-sorry!" She opens the door an angry look on her face. "Seriously I told you to watch the movie!" He looks at her blushing deeply. She looks down at him and notices his bulge and she turns bright red. "Oh um oh god." She leans down "Jack?" he refuses to look at her. She sighs and stands back up and grabs his hand leading him to her room. She shuts the door behind them. "Look I'm sorry just don't be angry with me please," he says. She pushed him on the bed. "I'm not going to hurt you Jack." She leans in just an inch from his face. "Jack." He looks up at her and suddenly kisses her, flipping her underneath him. She blushes surprised by his sudden action. He breaks the kiss grinning. "Hmmm you are beautiful." She blushes deeper. Suddenly she felt self-conscious. She holds her towel around herself tighter. He smiles as he starts kissing her neck as she moans low. "J-Jack..." He smirks at her "Yes?" She looks up at him "W-why?" He smiles softly "You are the first woman to ever see me and it has been so long." She smiles up at him and wraps her arms around him pulling him it another kiss. He kisses down her neck. His cold lips made her moan more loving the sensation of the cold upon her body. He runs his tongue across her collar bone sucking the spot between the bones as his hand comes up caressing her breast softly. Resuming his kisses down her body till he came to her unoccupied breast as she nipped her pert nipple. She moans as his cold lips wrap around her nipple. "Oh god." she moans out. He grins as he bites down on her as she gasps out "F-Fuck." He pulls back smiling "You have a very filthy mouth" She leans forward and nips his neck causing him to shiver and moan. She takes the opportunity to change their position. She slides down to her knees a sliding his pants with her. She takes his cock into her hand massaging it slowly. She begins sucking the tip slowly. He wraps his fingers into her hair as the extreme heat embraces his throbbing member. She swirls tongue around the tip of his cock before engulfing the shaft sucking it deeply into her throat moaning around him causing it to twitch. He pulls her back kissing her deeply pulling her back under him. He lifts up and pulls off his sweater. She admires his lean body. Blushing deeply seeing this extremely handsome naked man above her, she looks deeply into his eyes. He kiss her again as he slides his cock into her slowly. She moans with every inch he slides into her, arching as he does. He grunts as he fully sheathes into her. She wraps her legs around his waist as he begins pulling out. When his tip was close to exiting her he slams back into her causing her to scream out in pleasure. He pumps his cock in and out of her his pace finally setting as her walls pulsed around him. She moaned out as his cock assaulted her G spot. Her pussy walls clench around him as she cums around him causing him to spew his seed deep inside her. She hugs him close as they both came down from their orgasms. He kissed her softly. "May I see you again?" She snuggled to his chest "Any time."


End file.
